beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates
(See also Pirates and Revolution) Justice vs Evil (正義 VS 悪 - Seigi VS Aku) 「海賊が悪？海軍が正義？ そんなものはいくらでも塗り替えられてきた！ 平和を知らねぇガキ共と戦争を知らねぇガキ共との価値観は違う！ 頂点に立つものが善悪を塗り替える！ 今この場所こそ中立だ！ 正義は勝つって？！ そりゃそうだろう？！ 勝者だけが正義だ！」 - ドンキホーテ ドフラミンゴhttps://mugiwararyu.wordpress.com/2010/09/06/465/ Translation: "Pirates are bad? Navy is justice? Such a thing has been repainted as much! I do not know about peace I do not know the wars with the brat! Those standing at the top will rewrite good and evil! Now this place is neutral! Does justice win? ! Is that so? ! Only the winner is justice!" - Donquixote Doflamingo [Anarchy vs "Order" (coming soon) Luffy vs Akainu Pirates and Revolutionaries vs the Military-Industrial Complex Gender Diverse Pirates Anne Bonny Anne was raised in disguise as a boy by her biological father: "Anne's father William Cormac first moved to London to get away from his wife's family and he began dressing his daughter as a boy and calling her "Andy". When discovered, Cormac moved to the Province of Carolina, taking along his former serving girl, the mother of Anne. Anne's father abandoned the original "Mc" prefix of their family name to blend more easily into the Charles Town citizenry. At first the family had a rough start in their new home, but Cormac's knowledge of law and ability to buy and sell goods soon financed a townhouse and eventually a plantation just out of town. Anne's mother died when Anne was 12. Her father attempted to establish himself as an attorney, but did not do well. Eventually, he joined the more profitable merchant business and accumulated a substantial fortune."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anne_Bonny she later became a government-sactioned pirate of the caribbean working against patriots during the American Revolutionary War: "It is recorded that Anne had red hair and was considered a "good catch", but may have had a fiery temper; at age 13, she supposedly stabbed a servant girl with a table knife. She married a poor sailor and small-time pirate named James Bonny. James hoped to win possession of his father-in-law's estate, but Anne was disowned by her father. There is a story that Bonny set fire to her father's plantation in retaliation; but no evidence exists in support. However, it is known that, some time between 1714 and 1718, she and James Bonny moved to Nassau, on New Providence Island, known as a sanctuary for English pirates called the Republic of Pirates. Many inhabitants received a King's Pardon or otherwise evaded the law. It is also recorded that, after the arrival of Governor Woodes Rogers in the summer of 1718, James Bonny became an informant for the governor." "Bonny took part in combat alongside the men, and the accounts of her exploits present her as competent, effective in combat, and respected by her shipmates. Governor Rogers had named her in a "Wanted Pirates" circular published in the continent's only newspaper, The Boston News-Letter. Although Bonny was historically renowned as a Caribbean pirate, she never commanded a ship of her own." Charlotte de Berry Charlotte de Berry (born 1636, England) was a female pirate captain.|Wikipedia://Charlotte de Berry> "In her mid to late teens, she fell in love with a sailor and, against her parents' will, married him. Disguised as a man, she followed him on board his ship and fought alongside him. Her true identity was discovered by an officer who kept this knowledge to himself, wanting de Berry. He assigned her husband to the most dangerous jobs, which he survived thanks to his wife's help. The officer finally accused Charlotte's husband of mutiny, of which he was found guilty based on an officer's word against that of a common sailor. He was punished and killed by flogging. The officer then made advances towards Charlotte, which she refused. The next time they were in port she killed the officer and snuck away, dressing again as a woman and working on the docks. While de Berry worked on the docks, a captain of a merchant ship saw her and kidnapped her. He forced de Berry to marry him and took her away on his trip to Africa. To escape her new husband who was a brutal rapist and tyrant, de Berry gained the respect of the crew and persuaded them to mutiny. In revenge, she decapitated her husbandand became captain of the ship. After years of pirating, she fell in love with a Spaniard, Armelio Gonzalez. However, they were ship-wrecked and after days of hunger they turned to cannibalism. The survivors of her crew were rescued by a Dutch ship, and when that ship was attacked by pirates, they bravely defended their rescuers. While the others celebrated victory, Charlotte jumped overboard in order to join her dead husband. No one knows if she survived." Charlotte Badger "Charlotte Badger (1778 – in or after 1818)1 is widely considered to be the first Australian female pirate. She was also one of the first two white female settlers in New Zealand.2" "Badger was born in 1778, the daughter of Thomas and Ann Badger. She was baptised on 31 July 1778.2 Her family was poor, and one day in 1796,3 she stole several guineas and a silk handkerchief in an attempt to support them,4 but was caught and arrested. She was sentenced to seven years' penal servitude in New South Wales.4"|Wikipedia://Charlotte Badger> "In 1806, she travelled with her child aboard The Venus, with plans to become a servant in Van Diemens Land.46 The captain of the ship, Samuel Chase, was in the habit of flogging the women for entertainment, until his charges and crew mutinied.47 Badger and another convict, Catherine Hagerty, talked the men on board into seizing the ship, while the captain was ashore at Port Dalrymple in northern Tasmania.86 In 1806, Badger and Hagerty and their lovers, John Lancashire and Benjamin Kelly, went to the Bay of Islands in the far north of New Zealand, where they settled at the pa at Rangihoua.86 By April 1807, Hagerty had died and by the end of the year Lancashire and Kelly had also left.5" Lai Choi San Lai Choi San (Chinese: 來財山) "(Mountain of Wealth) was a 20th-century Chinese pirate. The only evidence of her existence is the book I Sailed With Pirates by Aleko Lilius, published in 19311 where she was said to be the most powerful and well-known female pirate leader in Chinese history, rivaled perhaps only by Ching Shih of the previous century." "Her crew are referred to as ladrones (pirates, robbers) by the Portuguese and, according to Lilius, were "all fearsome fellows, muscular bare-chested men who wore wide-brimmed hats and tied red kerchiefs around their necks and heads". Lai Choi San has been referred to as a female "Robin Hood" figure, however she and her crew were often paid protection money by local merchants2 and operated with little interference from either Portuguese or Chinese authorities since inheriting the fleet from her father upon his death."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lai_Choi_San Ching Shih "At the dawn of the 19th century, a former {sex worker} from a floating brothel in the city of Canton was wed to Cheng I, a fearsome pirate who operated in the South China Sea in the Qing dynasty."https://www.atlasobscura.com/articles/the-chinese-female-pirate-who-commanded-80000-outlaws "Madame Ching or Ching Shih (1775–1844) (simplified Chinese: 郑氏; traditional Chinese: 鄭氏; pinyin: Zhèng Shì; Cantonese: Jehng Sih; "widow of Zheng"), also known as Ching I Sao (simplified Chinese: 郑一嫂; traditional Chinese: 鄭一嫂; "wife of Cheng I"), was a former prominent pirate in middle Qing China, who once terrorized the China Sea in the early 19th century. She personally commanded over 300 junks (traditional Chinese sailing ships) manned by 20,000 to 40,000 pirates1:71—men, women, and even children. She entered into conflict with the existing Empires of the time, such as the British Empire, the Portuguese Empire, and the Qing dynasty. She was one of the few pirate captains to retire from piracy and is considered to be the most successful pirate in history."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ching_Shih Asia-Pacific 郑芝龙 (Zhèng Zhīlóng) Father of 郑成功 (Zhèng Chénggōng) AKA 国姓爷 (Guóxìngyé, Coxinga, Koxinga). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zheng_Zhilong :" in 1624, Zheng officially became a privateer for the Dutch East India Company after they colonized Taiwan. During this time, he was still aligned with Li Dan. The Dutch did not like how powerful Li Dan was becoming, so they used Zheng Zhilong to weaken Li Dan's position. However, Li Dan died before they could fully complete their plan. With Li Dan dead, Zheng Zhilong became the unopposed leader of the Chinese pirates.Cheng, Weichung (2014). War, Trade and Piracy in the China Seas, (1622-1683). Brill. pp. 37–39, 41. :Following his ascension to power, began to build up his fleets. With access to European sailing and military technology he made his armada of junks technologically superior to the Chinese Imperial navy.MacKay, Joseph (2013). "Pirate Nations: Maritime Pirates as Escape Societies in Late Imperial China". Social Science History. 37 (4): 551–573. JSTOR 24573942. :Zheng prospered and by 1627 he was leading four hundred junks and tens of thousands of men, including Chinese, Japanese, and even some Europeans.Andrade, Tonio (2011). Lost colony : the untold story of China's first great victory over the West. Princeton, N.J: Princeton University Press. ISBN 9780691144559.Antony, Robert. "Elusive Pirates, Pervasive Smugglers: Violence and Clandestine Trade in the Greater China Seas". ebookcentral.proquest.com. Retrieved 2018-03-03. He had a bodyguard of former black slaves who ran away from the Portuguese.Mateo, José Eugenio Borao (2009). The Spanish Experience in Taiwan 1626-1642: The Baroque Ending of a Renaissance Endeavour (illustrated ed.). Hong Kong University Press. p. 126. ISBN 9622090834.Ho, Dahpon David. Sealords live in vain : Fujian and the making of a maritime frontier in seventeenth-century China (A dissertation submitted in partial satisfaction of the requirements for the degree Doctor of Philosophy in Hi story). UNIVERSITY OF CALIFORNIA, SAN DIEGO. By 1630, he controlled all shipping in the South China Sea. :In addition to attacking shipping in the South China Sea, Zhen Zhilong also cemented his power by selling protection passes to fisherman and merchants alike. At the height of his power, no one dared sail without one of the passes for fear of retribution.Antony, Robert (2007). Pirates in the Age of Sail. Norton & Company Inc. pp. 111–114. :However, he was not universally hated. He was actually loved by many peasants in the southern provinces of China. He earned their respect by refraining from unnecessary attacks on their towns and giving some stolen grain to them during famines.MacKay, Joseph (2013). "Pirate Nations: Maritime Pirates as Escape Societies in Late Imperial China". Social Science History. 37 (4): 551–573. JSTOR 24573942. He also gave unemployed fisherman and sailors jobs in his vast fleet.Antony, Robert. "Elusive Pirates, Pervasive Smugglers: Violence and Clandestine Trade in the Greater China Seas". ebookcentral.proquest.com. Retrieved 2018-03-03." References Category:Piracy Category:Anarchism Category:Anti-Imperialism